dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1
Die Tribute von Panem: Mockingjay – Teil 1 ist ein bevorstehender Adventure-Film, in dem von Francis Lawrence die Regie geführt wird. Das Drehbuch wurde von Danny Strong geschrieben. Die Handlung basiert auf der hälfte des dritten und letzten Bandes der Trilogie Die Tribute von Panem ''- Flammender Zorn. Der letzte Teil wird in sogar zwei Filmen verfilmt. Als Filmstars erscheinen wieder Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson und Liam Hemsworth. Die Prequel ist Catching Fire und Fortsetzung Die Tribute von Panem Mockingjay Teil 2. Inhalt ''Siehe auch: Flammender Zorn '' Katniss Everdeen entschließt sich für die Revolutin der Mockingjay (Spottölpel) zu sein und somit den einzelnen Aufständen in den Distrikten als Vorbild und Leitfigur für die Rebellion gegen das tyrannische und korrupte Kapitol zu dienen. Während dessen sind die Tribute Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta und Enobaria vom Kapitol gefangen genommen worden und werden teilweise schwer gefoltert. Als sie Peeta zurückholen konnten merkten sie das er eingewebt worden ist. Cast * Jennifer Lawrence als Katniss Everdeen * Josh Hutcherson als Peeta Mellark * Liam Hemsworth als Gale Hawthorne * Woody Harrelson als Haymitch Abernathy * Willow Shields als Primrose Everdeen * Paula Malcomson als Mrs. Everdeen * Elizabeth Banks als Effie Trinket * Philip Seymour Hoffman als Plutarch Heavensbee * Donald Sutherland als Präsident Snow * Julianne Moore als Präsident Alma Coin * John Cusack als ''Noch nicht festgelegt * Sam Claflin als Finnick Odair * Stef Dawson als Annie Cresta * Jeffrey Wright als Beetee * Jena Malone als Johanna Mason * Stanley Tucci als Caesar Flickerman * Meta Golding als Enobaria * Natalie Dormer als Cressida * Evan Ross als Messalla * Lily Rabe als Lyme * Patina Miller als Paylor * Mahershala Ali als Boggs * Wes Chatham als Castor * Elden Henson als Pollux * Omid Abtahi als Homes * Misty Ormiston als Leeg 1 * Kim Ormiston als Leeg 2 * Robert Knepper als Antonius Produktion Es waren schon im Frühjahr 2012 Gerüchte über eine Doppeltverfilmung verbreitet. Von Lionsgate wurde dies aber erst am 10. Juli 2012 bestätigt. Teil 1 soll am 21. November 2014 erscheinen und Teil 2 am 20. November 2015. Am 1. November 2012 war bestätigt, dass Francis Lawrence, Regisseur von Catching Fire, als Regisseur die Fortsetzungen übernehmen wird. Am 6. Dezember des Jahres bestätigte Danny Strong, dass er das Drehbuch für Mockingjay schrieb. Am 15. Februar akzeptierte Lionsgate das Skript und da es so gut war, boten sie ihm auch an, das Skript für Mockingjay - Teil 2 zu schreiben. Die Produktion am Film selbst begann am 18. September 2013. Ein Teil der Kapitolszenen werden in Berlin und Paris gedreht werden, geplant sind diese Aufnahmen für Sommer 2014. (Quelle: Interwiev Jennifer Lawrence zur Premiere von Catching Fire in Berlin) Casting Am 26. August 2013 war das erste neue Cast-Mitglied bestätigt - Stef Dawson übernimmt die Rolle der Annie Cresta. Am 13. September war als nächstes bestätigt, dass Julianne Moore Alma Coin spielen wird. Drei Tage darauf wurde Lily Rabe als Lyme gecastet. Bis zum 23. September waren noch viele weiteren Rollen bestätigt, insbesondere am 23., wo die große Casting-Auswahl statt fand. Quellen # "'Mockingjay' to be split into two movies, release dates announced". EW.com. # "Exclusive: Francis Lawrence to Direct Remainder of The Hunger Games Franchise with Two-Part Adaptation of Mockingjay". Collider.com. # "Best of 2012 (Behind the Scenes): 'Game Change' (and 'Mockingjay') writer Danny Strong on his biggest year". Entertainment Weekly. # "'Hunger Games: Mockingjay' Screenwriter Danny Strong to Begin Work on Part 2 (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. # "'Hunger Games: Mockingjay' to begin production in September". digitalspy.co.uk. # "Liam Hemsworth Talks 'Mockingjay,' Confirms Filming Starts September". # "Julianne Moore Joins ‘The Hunger Games’". deadline.com. # "Lily Rabe Joins ‘Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ Pics". deadline.com. # "Broadway’s Patina Miller Joins ‘Hunger Games: Mockingjay 1 & 2′". deadline.com. # "'Mockingjay' Recruits Mahershala Ali As Boggs". Hollywood Crush. # "Wes Chatham, Elden Henson Join ‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ Films". deadline.com. # "A new "Mockingjay" casting call for extras". accessatlanta.com. # "‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ cast begin heading to Atlanta for filming". hypable.com. # "Is ‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1′ filming in downtown Atlanta tonight?". onlocationvacations.com. # "'Mockingjay' Movie Starts Filming In Atlanta; Jennifer Lawrence, Liam Hemsworth Spotted On 'The Hunger Games' Set". ibtimes.com. # "‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay’ filming in Rockmart, GA this week". onlocationvacations.com. en:The Hunger Games: Mockingjay es:Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo ru:Сойка-пересмешница (фильм) Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen